


Best

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Rodney once observed midwinter, and how he does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best

"Nineteen . . ." Rodney's breath hitches and he shivers, eyes closing, body trembling beneath John's. He hums a brief, helpless note of wanting, then wets his lips and opens his eyes again. ". . . ninety-seven."

"Never since?" John asks, following the curve of Rodney's throat with the tip of his nose. Rodney tenses and relaxes beneath him, one hand curved at the rise of John's ass, middle finger teasing the very top of his thigh.

Rodney turns his face, tries to steal a kiss. "Not 'til I came here. Atlantis."

John evades Rodney's lips, takes his earlobe between his teeth and tugs very gently. "Sounds lonely," he whispers, and feels goosebumps break out over Rodney's skin.

"Didn't – " Rodney steeples one leg restlessly, lets it fall again, the sheets pulling and wrinkling beneath them as he moves. " – think about it." He scratches his nails over the small of John's back, smiles just a little when John groans. "I worked."

"On Christmas," John nods, pressing chaste kisses to Rodney's shoulder, dragging a hand down Rodney's arm, finding his hand, linking their fingers.

"And Hannukah," Rodney observes, rolling his hips.

John bites down at the hollow of Rodney's throat in retaliation, licks the spot apologetically, smugly when Rodney shivers and softly cries out. "Diwali?" he asks, fingers squeezing Rodney's, releasing, squeezing again.

"Mmmm. Solstice."

John lifts his head and brushes a fleeting kiss over Rodney's lips. "Pagan."

"Always," Rodney offers, tilting his hips in invitation.

John tenses, pleasure curling lazily in his belly. " _Rodney_ . . ."

Rodney hooks an ankle around John's calf and flips them long before John can process what he's done. "Yeah," he says, stretching out, a long, slow drag of skin over John's aching body. "But this is better," he says, and holds John's gaze as though there's a challenge between them, stretching out the moment until all John can hear is the thrum of his pulse in his ears.

"For me, too," he says at last, and Rodney smiles at him, kisses him – soft and sweet, open-mouthed and trusting – touches the inside of John's elbow, his hip bone, his face as he settles between his thighs.

"Best," Rodney whispers, rocking down, forcing John to rock up.

"Best," John manages hoarsely, and sweeps his hands to Rodney's shoulder blades, spreads his fingers wide.


End file.
